


it’s not sebastian, is it?

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [85]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: request from @mmack0621 on tumblr for Kurt to come back into Blaine’s life to see he’s married to Sebastian (possibly with kids), he finds it hard to hate Sebastian anymore and he’s sad about losing Blaine.--The thing about Kurt is that he’s always been prepared, always had a back-up plan, always meticulous with what he wants every year of his life to amount to. And that’s all well and good except that’s not usually whatever happens in practice. Things are messy, things fall apart, things refuse to stick to a routine until they’re lost from the pattern forever.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 18
Kudos: 134





	it’s not sebastian, is it?

**Author's Note:**

> loved this prompt! i wrote [something similar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338718) where kurt comes back and sees seblaine together during their senior year at the lima bean but i loved putting a future spin on kurt’s pov. Hope you enjoy!

The thing about Kurt is that he’s always been prepared, always had a back-up plan, always meticulous with what he wants every year of his life to amount to. And that’s all well and good except that’s not usually whatever happens in practice. Things are messy, things fall apart, things refuse to stick to a routine until they’re lost from the pattern forever.

Yeah, that’s kind of what his life has looked like since he left Ohio and tried to plant himself in New York. A nastier voice in the back of his mind says that it’s ever since he broke up with Blaine, but, he doesn’t want to give a relationship that much credit. He doesn’t _need_ a boyfriend to be happy—he doesn’t need to justify that his life felt that much more seamless when he was with someone that felt like his other half.

It’s all coincidence; it’s not like Kurt doesn’t appreciate and have fond memories of his relationship with Blaine. He doesn’t regret one moment, meeting him— _loving_ him, the Warbler literally changed his life. But they were going in too many different directions and he doesn’t regret the decision to break up with him.

To let him go.

When Kurt allows himself to think about it, he realizes how much he misses Blaine. Not necessarily about being his boyfriend but just being his friend, being around him. There’s something distinctly warm and open about his ex, his eyes a bright hazel like the sun—he draws people in, his laugh and smile infectious. Kurt remembers what that’s like, to be enthralled by Blaine Anderson, to be pulled into his orbit…how often he had to witness the universe working in his favor.

He swallows down something bitter and sour that he doesn’t want to name with a sip of coffee, scanning the café for a head of gel and a bowtie that he recognizes. Regardless of how they left things, barely able to maintain a friendship, it’ll be nice to see him. Kurt feels like he should be surprised that Blaine picked up the phone when he called, that he agreed to meet him in a Manhattan café on a Saturday afternoon after so much time has passed between them but then he figures, this? This is exactly who Blaine’s always been and obviously that hasn’t changed.

His ex goes out of his way to make people comfortable, to make others happy. Blaine’s thoughtful, and outgoing and it’s most likely still at the expense of himself. Kurt wonders if he’s been up to anything different, if he’s still going after Broadway performances like himself or if he’s settled into a day job. He had a hard time finding him on social media and briefly wonders if he got rid of those platforms (something that doesn’t sound like Blaine at all…but he figures he can ask when he sees him).

“Hi,” Blaine says quickly as he comes from behind him, a soft smile on his face when he sits down at the small circular table. “I thought that was you, you look exactly the same.”

Kurt blinks suddenly because, sure, he does—not much has changed given his appearance in the last few years. He’s still working out what exactly his fashion footprint looks like, moving with the trends of the season and different celebrities as they develop. His hair is still neatly coifed on top of his head, he sometimes enjoys bright colors compared to pastels and he’s been working a business-causal vibe with flare recently that has him wearing navy, royal purple, black and grey more often than not.

Blaine, on the other hand, looks completely different.

His hair is slightly longer but not in a way that you can tell unless you know him, curls wild and formed beautifully near his forehead, one hanging down in a tantalizing way that’s almost a perfect spring. He’s got scruff on his jawline but Kurt can tell it’s purposeful, not because he’s forgotten to shave and those bright, hazel eyes of his are open and _light._ That’s the difference; they don’t seem weighed down by thoughts or worries. They remind him briefly of when he first met him back at Dalton, intertwining honey shades that tease emotions of amusement and a passion for life.

Something or someone has given Blaine his spark back and Kurt didn’t even realize it was so doused when they were together until he’s staring at him right now as he runs a hand through his curls.

His attire is somehow familiar and changed all at the same time too. He’s wearing jeans that fit him perfectly, highlight every curve that he remembers, a mustard colored sweater and black collared shirt underneath. It’s his wardrobe yet it’s grown up, matured, refined.

The sensation of sand slipping through Kurt’s fingers is so sudden and painful that it hits him like a ton of bricks, nearly feeling like his stomach is in his knees as he looks at his ex. He knows that their relationship had its moments, that they were young and foolish and that being together wasn’t as always as healthy as it should have been. But that’s why you grow right? You see other people, you learn—

Is it too late to consider something new? Blaine’s handsome, amazingly talented, kind, warm, and thoughtful—time has probably only amplified the things he loved about him. Kurt knows he’s getting ahead of himself but he didn’t expect feeling like _this._ He didn’t realize those old feelings would come rushing back, how much he’s _missed_ him.

Kurt shakes his head, clearing his throat, “Sorry, you just—wow, Blaine, you look good.”

A soft pink kisses Blaine’s cheeks and he dips his chin a little, still unable to accept a compliment after all this time. “Thank you. New York has been good to me.”

 _Clearly,_ Kurt chews on his lower lip, motioning to the cup in front of him. “I ordered you your usual, please don’t tell me you don’t drink caramel lattes anymore.”

Laughing gently and wrapping his hands around the mug, he shakes his head, “No, I haven’t changed _that_ much.”

And despite Kurt’s attempt at keeping his reaction to himself, he can’t stop the pinched scoffing noise that leaves his lips as his eyes travel down to a gold band on Blaine’s hand. He covers the sound best he can with a few tittering laughs, his cheeks flushing red as he motions to the ring,

“Well, clearly you’ve changed a little.”

Blaine follows Kurt’s line of sight, a soft smile lighting up the hazel in his eyes as he realizes what he’s looking at. And it’s something…Kurt’s not sure he’s seen before; that gentle, personal happiness that’s for someone specific. His _husband._ Kurt nearly swallows his tongue—he wonders if Blaine’s ever looked at him like that.

“Oh, yeah. Been married for about two years now,” He drums his fingers against his mug, pausing to take a slow sip. “When you date for a long time though it doesn’t feel too different.”

Kurt hums, fixing a piece of his own hair near his ear—a nervous habit that Blaine knows about, notices instantly and maybe this was a bad idea after all. An anxious laugh bubbles up in his throat, “It’s not Sebastian, is it?” Because the joke seems relevant, given how many times they’ve been in a similar situation like this before.

But then Kurt realizes he’s said the _wrong_ thing because apparently it is not a joke at all—

And _oh._ Oh, no.

Blaine’s demeanor shifts a little, like a steel rod is suddenly placed across his shoulder blades. He looks down at his coffee, eyelashes kissing his cheekbones. So pretty, Kurt realizes, thoughts spinning a mile an hour because if this is his reaction—

“Oh Blaine, I…” Kurt backpedals quickly, “I didn’t mean anything by it. I was just kidding, honest.” And that’s the thing, he _was_ just teasing him—there’s no animosity from the past there, no worming of self-doubt or a compulsion to compare himself to Sebastian Smythe.

It’s not about that anymore, even though there’s still a sour taste in the back of his mouth from betrayed trust, unnerving competitions and his ex getting hurt. But if Blaine’s figured it out, if he’s developed a relationship with Sebastian despite all that…what is Kurt really supposed to say?

Blaine clears his throat, a soft smile tugging the corners of his mouth—something that is not genuine but polite. “You didn’t know, it’s okay.”

“I have to admit I had trouble stalking you on social media.” Kurt smiles, clearing his throat, trying to offer that as an explanation but also trying to change the subject.

“Oh, I’m under…I hyphenated my last name, so. I changed a few of my profiles.” He chews on his lower lip, “You should be able to find me under Anderson-Smythe.”

 _Anderson-Smythe,_ the phrase repeats itself a few times in Kurt’s ears, sounding like an echo underneath the water. Blaine says a few other things, most likely about how he and Sebastian found one another again, how they started to build their life here in New York but Kurt feels like he has to yank cotton out of his ears.

He shakes his head gently, takes another long sip of coffee and refocuses his attention back on Blaine.

“Sebastian’s taken over a law firm in Manhattan for his father and I teach classes at NYADA, when I’m not looking for shows to be a part of,” He smiles a little, rotating his mug every so often to give his hands something to do. “We’re trying to get a bigger apartment but the rent is insane, I’m sure you understand that.”

At no point does he try to explain his relationship with Sebastian to him—he never uses the words ‘he’s different’ or ‘he’s changed’ because Blaine doesn’t feel like he has to justify why he’s with him. That’s not what matters, Kurt realizes. It’s not about the past or who they once were; Blaine’s _protective_ of who his husband is and who he continues to be.

Something curls heatedly in Kurt’s stomach as he nods along to what Blaine’s talking about, more about Manhattan apartments and NYADA classes. He recognizes this sensation a mile away, as green as ivy wrapping around the bones of his ribcage.

After all this time he’s jealous of Sebastian Smythe.

“Are you up to anything different?”

Kurt blinks at the question, not exactly ready for it because he’s still trying to get his brain to restart. He leans forward on the table a little, taking a sip of his coffee so he can figure out what he wants to say.

“Well, I just recently moved back to New York. Went back home for a while to take care of my father, his cancer came back.”

Blaine’s eyebrows crinkles together and he reaches across the table to gently squeeze Kurt’s hand, “Oh Kurt, I’m sorry. Is he doing alright?”

Kurt sits up a little straighter, the warmth of Blaine’s skin bringing back memories he wishes would stay hidden, buried underneath time. It feels nice though, to have his fingers brush his own before his ex takes his hand back.

“He’s doing okay, practically kicked me out of the house so I’d come back here,” He shakes his head. “Completely stubborn.”

“Sounds like no one I know,” Blaine smiles a little against the rim of his mug, that familiar teasing wrapping around his shoulders like a warm blanket.

“I’ve missed you,” Kurt says suddenly, the words almost surprising him as they slip out of his lips so fast.

They throw Blaine off balance, just a little, the other nodding his head before he licks his lips. The words are complicated, whatever they are, stuck underneath Blaine’s tongue. Before he can say anything—a head of wide curls approaches his chair from behind. She’s small, can’t be more than four years old, those eyes a familiar gold that matches Blaine’s far too well.

Kurt’s brain is about to short-circuit as she throws herself into Blaine’s lap, the shorter making a soft noise of content as he sees who it is. That wide genuine smile is there again, his hand settling on her back and _then_ Kurt sees him.

Sebastian Smythe, somehow different and the same all at once as he approaches their table. There’s a gentle scruff to his jawline, the same hair though a little shorter than he remembers, a pair of round-rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose. He’s dressed casually, like Blaine, a pair of dark jeans and a gray cardigan that has a faded band tee underneath. He doesn’t once look across the table at him, his hand coming down to rest on the back of Blaine’s chair,

“Sorry, she wanted to see you. Slipped right out of my hands like the little gremlin she is.”

Blaine laughs gently and hoists her up onto his lap to sit, “S’alright. Though I really hope you hold her hand better than this when you cross busy streets.”

Sebastian narrows his eyes at him, their banter warm and consistent, obviously teasing as he fingers through the girl’s frizzy curls. This is natural, the familiarity of family almost choking the bottom of his throat. He wasn’t prepared for this. Kurt clears his throat, getting the attention of all three of them at once even though he wishes he hadn’t the moment it happens.

Blaine glances up at Sebastian, his hand wrapping around his mug. “Can you get me a refill?”

Sebastian hums, their fingers brushing as nods his head. “What about you _citrouille?”_

“Hot chotlate!” She exclaims, very determined and Blaine shakes his head.

“We’re not giving her another sugar high in the middle of the afternoon, Sebastian.”

The taller purses his lips, already backing up from the table. “We’ll go to the park after this, problem solved.” He makes a gentle waving motion with his hand, communicating something to Blaine without saying anything.

Blaine hums, “I got her,” giving him permission to get in line for their drinks. He turns his head back to look at Kurt, a sheepish smile as an apology, “Hope you don’t mind.”

Kurt smiles tightly, “Why would I mind?” He clears his throat, “And who’s this?”

“Oh, this is Lucy. She’s our daughter,” At the moment Kurt begins to say hello to her, the girl turns against Blaine’s chest, hiding her face in his shoulder. She peeks out periodically, a tiny smile to the corners of her mouth, but shy nonetheless. “It takes her a little with strangers. She’ll warm up to you and then she won’t leave you alone.”

Kurt smirks, watching Blaine thread his fingers through her hair, occasionally stroking her back as he checks Sebastian’s spot in line. Seeing him like this is somehow…lovely and gut wrenching all at the same time. He had no doubt in his mind that Blaine would be a good father. It’s _Sebastian_ that’s really blowing his mind, watching the taller come back to the table with drinks.

He yanks a chair over to sit down, Lucy wasting no time to crawl out of Blaine’s lap and into his. He carefully picks up her hot chocolate and begins blowing on it, won’t let her have it until it’s safe for her to drink. He instead turns his attention to _Kurt,_ those familiar green eyes traveling over him, assessing, attempting to dig under his skin and figure him out and he fights the urge to squirm.

“Kurt, didn’t think we’d be in the same room again.” He says, setting the mug down on the table. Sebastian absently pulls Lucy’s hair back from her face, putting it into a braid—something he’s clearly done a hundred times before this.

He nods slowly, glancing at Blaine before taking a sip of his coffee that’s growing cold, “Just…came to catch up with Blaine, didn’t know you’d also be here.”

“Lucky me.” Sebastian mumbles under his breath and Blaine most _definitely_ bumps his leg into his husband’s under the table before they share a look. The taller rolls his eyes but clamps his mouth closed, focusing on their daughter while Blaine shifts his attention.

“So are you going to move back in with Rachel? Seeing anyone?” He smiles a little, wrapping his fingers around his mug again.

Kurt leans back into his chair, his eyes slipping towards Sebastian for a moment as he speaks. He details that he's probably going to end up sharing a loft with Rachel because he agrees on the whole expensive rent debacle and that _no_ he hasn’t had time to date, his attention split between talking to his ex and observing Sebastian with a child.

For some reason, it’s completely surprising to watch and maybe that’s because he’s not used to this version of him—this grown up who’s not only a doting husband but a _father._ He never thought he’d see the day, that selfish string bean with a Meerkat face actually becoming a person Blaine’s _in love with._

Someone who might even deserve Blaine’s love.

Sebastian occupies himself with Lucy, their daughter occasionally going through bouts of shyness at Kurt’s presence. She hides her face in his neck and whispers in his ear, brightening significantly when her hot chocolate is ready to drink. Sebastian is calm, soothing, attentive, his hands always holding onto her, making sure the mug isn’t too hot and fingering the curls sticking out of her braid.

Not only that but Kurt notices moments where he offers the same warmth to Blaine, looking at him as if he’s capable of hanging the moon, so different from high school and yet _unchanging_ all at the same time. Blaine discusses a few Broadway performances he’s been lucky to be a part of and Sebastian interjects only a few times to brag when Blaine insists on humbling himself too much, highlighting moments of all his hard work and dedication that’s gotten him so far. His hands only stray from Lucy to touch his husband, palm resting on his knee under the table or across his shoulder, movements that are not purposeful in making Kurt feel uncomfortable.

It’s just natural for them to touch one another, to find comfort in the other’s presence, to be supportive through words and hands alike.

And Kurt’s had about all he can handle of _that._

He stands when the conversation naturally comes to a close, a small smile on his lips as he fixes his gaze on Blaine. “I’m really glad we did this.”

“Yeah,” He nods, “Me too. It was nice to see you, catch up.” He chews on his lower lip, “Maybe when you get settled into New York again, you can come over.”

Sebastian looks less than thrilled at that idea but Kurt holds onto the genuine smile of his ex, knows that he’s not just saying that to be polite—that he means every word of it. He nods slowly, picking up his mug to take to the counter before he leaves,

“I would really like that.” He straightens his shoulders, looking down at someone he’s considered his enemy for a long time…and puts out his hand for him to shake. “Sebastian, until next time.”

The taller stares at his hand a moment and maybe it’s just for Blaine’s benefit but he ends up shaking it, palm warm and solid against his own. “Hummel, really liking the conscious effort to remove sequins from your wardrobe. Can’t tell you how much _I_ appreciate that.”

Blaine rolls his eyes and stands from the table, hugging Kurt around his shoulders when he rounds the table. “I’ll see you soon.” He smiles, squeezing his arm as Kurt gently pulls away.

That slipping sensation is still there, falling right between his fingers, not having the ability to hold on even though he might want to. Blaine is not his to try and keep—not anymore.

He waves goodbye to Lucy and she manages the smallest of smiles, waving back per Sebastian’s encouragement and he carries his mug to the counter to drop off. He turns to look at the table once he’s near the door, watching as Blaine inches his chair closer to his husband’s.

Sebastian smirks and presses a kiss to his temple, arm stretching across the back of his chair. Blaine nuzzles his nose against Lucy’s, telling her she’s going to turn into a candy bar if she keeps having so much chocolate in the middle of the day. Sebastian steals a sip of Blaine’s latte and then scrunches his nose over how sweet it is, which only encourages his ex to eliminate the space between them with a soft kiss.

Kurt averts his eyes quickly, pushing his shoulder against the café door to leave. The fresh air greets his lungs, helping him feel less anxious as he makes his way to the subway. He finds himself looking up Blaine’s Instagram page with the new hyphenated last name in mind, scrolling through photos and videos of Lucy, Broadway, familiar posts with Sam and Jake, and married life with Sebastian.

And despite the fact that he’s lost every chance? Kurt finds a gentle smile tugging the corners of his mouth as he lands on a photo of the three of them: it’s a Sunday morning, Lucy covered in flour from a baking disaster, Blaine kissing her cheeks while Sebastian makes a disgruntled face at the mess.

He double taps the photo, making a ‘heart’ appear as he likes it, and descends into the subway.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
